Guardian of the Balance
by RedLegoManiac
Summary: Star Wars AU: Hiccup is expelled from the Jedi Order three years ago for a crime he didn't commit. He went into hiding, to avoid conflict. Fallen from the light, and risen from the dark, a hero, with the heart of a chief and soul of a dragon, returns. GCW Era.
1. Prologue

WOOOO STAR WARS AU. I've always wanted to try writing one of these.

Chapter One : Prologue

" _There is no Dark Side, nor a light side, there is only the Force._

A young man whispered. The wind began to accelerate.

 _I will do what I must to keep the balance as the balance is what keeps me together._

Two light sabers, disassembling before him, revealing two white crystals. The sign of a fallen student. Clouds formed above him.

 _There is no good without evil, but evil must not be allowed to flourish._

Out of his pockets rose two more crystals, a dark green crystal, and an unstable purple crystal. Thunder clapped in the distance, lightning flashed behind him.

 _There is passion, yet peace; Serenity, yet emotion; Chaos, yet order._

Rain began to pour, showering the man with freezing rain. The wind howled, the storm growing stronger as the man reassembled the legendary weapons with the force.

 _I am the wielder of the flame, the protector of balance._

 _I am the holder of the Torch, lighting the way._

Instantaneously two blades erupted, one of purple, one of green, from the hilts of the sabers.

 _I am the keeper of the flame, soldier of balance._

Fog and mist, obscuring him from view.

 _I am a Guardian of the Balance."_

Everything but the wind stopped. The young man appeared, meditating atop an ocean plateau, his eyes were closed, auburn hair flowing in the wind. The third year of his expulsion, three years since he was framed for the explosions. For the deaths. Three years in hiding, as now the Jedi and Sith had a bounty on him.

But that changed when the Order was destroyed, in a single week. Thousands of jedi padawans, knights, and masters, killed. He felt it, never before experiencing such pain until then. The heartache, the depression, the emptiness. Thousands of lives that were connected to him suddenly were… gone.

The Light fell to The Dark. Serenity forgotten, as the Empire grew stronger. Peace gave way to oppression, as surrendered planets were now exploited for their wealth and resources. Order, in the name of slavery. Chaos, as crime rampaged.

A disturbance in the Force. The galaxy has fallen to the dark side, away from peace, away from the Light.

Fallen from the light, and risen from the dark, a hero, with the heart of a chief and soul of a dragon, returns.


	2. Chapter 1

AN: I'm going to have Hiccup and Heather as siblings.

 _There is no emotion, there is peace._

 _There is no ignorance, there is knowledge._

 _There is no passion, there is serenity._

 _There is no death, there is only the Force._

Chapter One : Introductions

Heather woke with a start. A year has passed since the Great Jedi Purge, since she went into hiding. Two years before the Purge, her brother was expelled and went into hiding to avoid conflict. Sighing to herself, she rose from her bunk bed, changing into her normal gear. Brown combat boots with gray leggings, discarded silver clone trooper armor acted as kneepads and shin guards. She put a kama on, holstering her blaster pistol, an ELG-3A's, which were commonly used by Naboo Guard. Heather put a green tunic on, and slid into a dark brown leather jacket. Using silver clone trooper armor again, she equipped her elbow and arm guards. She picked up the last item in the drawer, her lightsaber. She managed to pick up a few of her fallen compatriots weapons, hiding the crystals from the Empire. With the Order destroyed, she had removed her blue crystal, and replaced it with a white one, to signify that she had retired, so to speak. Separating the crystal chamber from the hilt, she attached the two pieces to the back of her utility belt.

Heather Haddock had joined a rebel cell under the leadership of Captain Astrid Hofferson about a month ago. She and her crew lived aboard the ' _Deadly Nadder'_ , a bluish gray XS Stock freighter with orange highlights, and used it as a base of operations for their missions. Whether the mission was a simple hit and run, or a rescue mission, she made sure the ship and crew had everything they needed. The crew was made up entirely of Berkians, known for their extreme physical capabilities and known as a warrior race from the Archipelago system in which clan honor is nearly everything, a close comparison would be the Mandalorians.

Stepping out of her room, she made her way to the lounge, sitting with the group as Fishlegs and the Captain played a round of a holo-game called Maces and Talons.

Snotlout Jorgenson, the muscleman of the group, knew his way around many blasters and bladed weapons. He was wearing black combat boots with brown cargo pants, a black long sleeve shirt, and a brown leather jacket with durasteel elbow pads. Extremely narcissistic, a little daft, but otherwise a reliable man. Weapons of choice, a DLT-19 heavy blaster rifle, and a vibroblade sword.

The Twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut Thorston. An odd pair of siblings whose specialties were stealth, and explosives. Their armor was nearly identical, black combat boots, brown pants, a gray shirt for Ruff, and a blue shirt for Tuff, and a bandolier for each of them, carrying all the explosives they would need. Anywhere from thermal detonators to concussion grenades. They are definitely not the sharpest tools in the shed, but no one could tell if it was a ruse, or if they really are muttonheads. Weapons of choice, EE-3 blaster rifles and electro staffs.

Fishlegs Ingerman, the brains of the group, he planned out most of the missions, and every mission that he has planned has turned out to be a success. He was dressed in casual clothing, with brown hiking boots, blue denim pants, a deep green shirt, and had a brown vest on. His pockets were usually filled with flashcards on each vehicle the Empire uses, common weapons, and common strategies. His choice of weapons were a wookie bowcaster, and a vibroblade axe.

And finally, Astrid Hofferson. She had her blond hair braided over her left shoulder, and had ocean blue eyes. She was dressed in gray combat boots, with blue leggings and had a brown leather skirt on, plated with durasteel meshing to make it blaster resistant. She had a red tunic underneath a leather jacket made from a vornskr pelt. She always had her trusty vibro blade axe, and a DL-44 blaster pistol.

The ship was on autopilot, heading to Tatooine for a routine refuel and re-supply. There was silence in the lounge room, as they watched Astrid try to beat Fishlegs at the holo-game. She huffed in frustration, and moved, allowing her chief to be killed, ending the game.

"We'll be landing in an hour or so, do you guys remember what you're getting?" Astrid said.

Fishlegs replied first, "I'm supposed to get fuel canisters."

Snotlout second, "ammo and a few thermal detonators."

The twins, in unison. "Please get an imploder, they're much more fun, and we're getting food and water. Maybe Corellian ale if we have the credits."

"And I'll stay with the ship." Heather said.

"Actually Heather, I need you to come with me to the cantina, we're digging up information while we're here." Astrid said, "Fish, I want you back at the ship as soon as possible, and not more than two hours for the rest of you." They all nodded. After Astrid landed the ship in the Mos Eisley spaceport, the crew split up to find all the needed supplies.

When Astrid and Heather entered the cantina, all eyes turned to them, several of the ruffians began to wolf-whistle and cat call. They were silenced when Astrid put a hand on her blaster pistol. They were meeting an informant known as Trader Johann, he had dirt on everyone in the galaxy, but had a bad habit of turning a thirty minute story into an eight hour trilogy.

"Ahh, Miss Stormfly, on time just as planned," he said quietly.

"Tell me what you got, Johann."

"I think you'll like this," he whispered, leaning in. "An Imperial shipment of food and fuel will be arriving at the docks on Dantooine, minimal escorts, most likely a squad of stormtroopers aboard, and another squad on the ground." He explained.

"Anything else, Johann?"

"The Empire is looking for someone."

"So? Who are they looking for?" Heather asked.

"A shadow of a man, people have seen him calm the most vicious of creatures across Dagobah and Felucia with a flick of his wrist. He reminds me of a young man-"

Astrid spoke quickly, but quietly, "sorry Johann, but we gotta go." A patrol of sandtroopers entered the cantina. "C'mon Windshear." Heather followed her out.

When they got back to the ship, they met the rest of the gang. After retelling the information given to them, Fishlegs immediately went to his room to plan a heist mission. Acting as co-pilot, Heather punched in the nav coordinates, and pushed forward on the hyperdrive, in seconds the stars around them turned into blurs.

000 Midnight - Garang, Dantooine 000

The Imperial transport ship had just landed at the compound, and dockworkers were unloading the cargo. Two squads of stormtroopers were guarding the landing pad. "Looks like Johann was right again." Fishlegs said into the commlink.

The group had split up, planning to attack from two directions. The twins and Snotlout were going to create a diversion, while Astrid and Heather moved the crates of supplies using two speeder bikes with a magnetization attachments. Fishlegs will have the ship prepped for launch, and provide a quick escape route.

Snotlout approached the front gate, pretending to be a drunk. He hiccuped, "heya guys, you wanna know wha-" hiccup "-t I like abou' the empire?" He slung an arm over one of the stormtroopers soldiers. The Twins took their chances, vaulting over the wall, landing behind some crates as Snotlout kept the guards busy. They glanced at each other, and set to work, planting thermal detonators on the wall, and at key points around the ship. Nodding in satisfaction, Tuffnut sent a signal to Astrid, allowing them to move to phase two of the mission.

Astrid and Heather activated the speeder bikes when they received the signal. Snotlout received the signal too, and made his way to an alley after saying goodbye to his new buddies.

"Would you like the honors, sis?" Tuff asked, with a grin.

"Never thought you'd ask." Ruffnut eagerly smashed the red button, and detonated all of the explosives they had planted, giving the other girls an easy way in and out, as well as destroying the imperial transport.

Within minutes, Astrid and Heather had connected the crates of food and fuel cells using magnets, and sped off towards their ship outside of the city. Snotlout and Twins were following on their own speeder bikes, covering their escape. Fishlegs lowered the cargo ramp, and turned the ship's cannons around to fire on the pursuing stormtroopers. When the group finished loading the stolen supplies and the speeder bikes, Fishlegs expertly lifted off the ground and maneuvered the ship to avoid incoming blaster fire as they escaped into the upper atmosphere.


	3. Chapter 2

AN: I'm venting all of my writer's block aggression into this au, so bare with me this is going to be a rough ride.

 _Peace is a lie, there is only passion._

 _Through passion, I gain strength._

 _Through strength, I gain power._

 _Through power, I gain victory._

 _Through victory, my chains are broken._

 _The Force shall free me._

Chapter Two : I Will Find You

Location - Naboo

Hiccup Haddock was still meditating on top of the plateau, surrounded by ocean. A starfighter was parked behind him. His sleek black Delta 7B Aethersprite fighter, modified over the past three years, complete with it's own hyperdrive, cloaking device, sensor scrambler, the perfect starship for the lone wolf. He was dressed in a dark green jumpsuit, with sewn in Krayt dragon scales, and had black mandalorian armor that he had built himself around his legs and arms, his chestplate hid pockets for throwing knives, along with a journal. He had his lightsabers hidden in his left leg, now a prosthetic below the knee, thanks to a Cato Neimoidia gladiator arena and a very hungry acklay. A holster on his left hip held a westar 35 blaster pistol, taken from Death Watch member.

He had been on his own for three years, unable to return home, the Empire invaded the Archipelago system, overwhelming the separate planets, not much changed, other than the fact that they were under Imperial law. His sister, Heather, was nowhere to be seen, so she had been presumed dead, but he knew better. He felt her presence in the Force, and knew she was out there.

For now though, he had to worry about himself. Two tie fighters flew overhead, no doubt seeing him. Shortly after, a dropship arrived, carrying stormtroopers. Hiccup put his cloak and mask on, to keep his identity hidden. The dropship landed, and the stormtroopers, numbering nine in total, surrounded him, with his back to his starship. The lieutenant spoke in a gruff voice. "Citizen, your starship matches the description given to us to aide in the capture of a Jedi."

Hiccup flicked his wrists, simultaneous mind controlling the stormtroopers, "this starship is not the one you seek." The stormtroopers repeated his statement. "You should resume patrol in the city." They repeated that statement as well, then loaded back into the dropship and took off. Hiccup climbed into his starfighter as well, taking off and zooming into space within seconds. His astromech, dubbed Toothless, set nav coordinates for Ord Mantell, to act as a new hiding place. Plenty of materials to work with, fueling Hiccup's desire to build and invent.

000

Location - Hyperspace

Heather was in her room, closing her eyes to meditate. As she concentrated, the holocron cube in front of her began to rise, unlocking and ultimately playing a hologram video recorded by Master Maltavo. A twi'lek appeared, in jedi robes and had a lightsaber clipped to his belt. "By the time you see this, I will be in hiding, or dead. The Galactic Republic has fallen, and the Order has been destroyed. I urge all surviving Jedi to remain in hiding, there is no reason to charge head forward into an undefeatable enemy. To preserve our way of life, we must stay in hiding, and only act when it is absolutely necessary to do so. May the Force be with you, and good luck."

' _Where are you, brother.'_ Heather thought to herself. Hiccup had been pronounced dead when no body was found after he had jumped to his death, but she still felt a connection to him.

When she opened her eyes, she didn't see the familiar walls of her small room, she saw Madame Gothi, sitting upon a tree branch. Fog covered the ground, and the area around them. "Madame Gothi?" She asked, not believing her eyes.

Gothi nodded, the silent woman gave a small smile.

"H-how?" She asked, still confused.

The old woman wrote in the dirt beneath them, ' **Secrets will be revealed one day. But for now, you seek family, yes?'**

Heather read the question, "I know I can't return home, to Berk, and even though Hiccup was pronounced dead, I still feel a connection to him." She explained.

' **Not all is as it seems, for those we have lost are still with us, here.'** Gothi gestured to her heart. ' **The Force works in mysterious ways, young one. Concentrate on what you really want. Only then will you find what you seek.'** The old woman stood, waving a goodbye as the vision dissipated. Heather once again saw the familiar wall of her room.

Leaving her room, she went to the cockpit. Astrid was there, dozing off. "Hey, Astrid." Heather greeted.

"Hi, Heather." She said, yawning. "What brings you here?"

"I had a vision, and I was hoping to ask you a couple questions." Heather explained.

"You know I'm not force sensitive, but go ahead." Astrid said, glancing at her.

"In my vision, one of the High Masters appeared, and we talked about my brother." Heather leaned back in the chair, propping her feet on the footrest below the console. Astrid's eyes widened in surprise, Heather didn't really talk much about her brother. "She said that even if he is dead, I still feel the connection to him in my heart. But it feels... closer than that I guess. I feel he's still alive, somewhere. Hell, he's probably doing something stupid right now, just like he did when we were kids." She said, voice barely above a whisper.

000 At that precise moment 000

Location - Ord Mantell

Hiccup had shed his cloak, but kept his mask on. He had just paid two thousand credits for a rinkadink two room workshop on the outskirts of a refugee town, "c'mon bud, help me out here." He had found a few battle droids in the junkyards, and had been tinkering with them for about two hours, "and if I put this there, voila!" He said to himself, the battle droid stood up, and looked at him.

"Whoa!" It said, in a comically high pitched voice. "Oh my servos," it began to rub the back of its head, loosening a couple of bolts.

Hiccup asked, "can you see anything?"

"Uhh, no." The droid began to wave its arms around.

Hiccup plugged in another wire, "there we go, should be good as new."

The droid, with its recently restored eyesight, took in its surroundings. "What happened?" It asked.

Hiccup didn't get to answer, because Toothless electrocuted the battledroid, frying the computer chips. "Really, Toothless!? I just got that one to work." Toothless gave a series of blips and beeps, as to say, " _I don't really care."_

The next droid, a super battle droid, rebooted, and began to fire at Hiccup since he was still in the database as a target.

" _I really wish I could see you again, Heather, it's been too long."_ Hiccup thought to himself, sighing as he went back to work, tinkering with discarded droids and blasters. Hiccup blinked, but when he opened his eyes again, he was in a swamp. "Well, that's new, didn't think I could teleport yet."

A staff whacked him across the head. "Yow!" He turned around, and saw Madame Gothi. "Madame Gothi? H-h-how!?"

She rolled her eyes, writing in the dirt. ' **I don't even know how, I'm just happy I have my staff. My old bones can't walk without it anymore."**

"That instills so much confidence in me," Hiccup remarked sarcastically.

She whacked him again, ' **still with your sense of humor, I see.'**

Hiccup retorted, "I'm pretty sure that it's still the one thing that makes me, 'me.' A defense mechanism, to keep my sanity over the years."

The older woman smiled, ' **don't worry about your sanity, you lost yours when you did something stupid and crazy at the same time.'**

"What, the getting blamed for the explosion, or the jumping off the landing platform and falling four thousand meters to my presumed death. Don't forget, they gave me the verdict as soon as I got there. By the gods, I wasn't even in the hangar that day." He said, frustrated but still laced with sarcasm.

' **Well, maybe, but I was thinking about taming the acklay without any help. Those creatures were highly aggressive, yet you managed to get one to act like a horse, even letting you ride on top of it during that training mission on Felucia.'**

"Oh, you do realize that nearly everything there was bred to kill something else right? Man-eating plants that spit acid are very fun to play with, especially when you get lost."

She seemed indifferent, shrugging. Gothi tapped her nose, and the vision subsided, returning him to the workshop.

000

Astrid listened as Heather told stories of her and Hiccup practicing together. And if her stories were anything to go by, he seemed to be quite a good person. Their padawan class nicknamed him the 'Beast Tamer' because he calmed nearly every creature when they got aggressive. And even though he stuttered a lot, he shaped up to be a really good Jedi, always finding a diplomatic solution instead of fighting.

"And one day, all of that changed. There was an explosion in the hangar, killing several workers, and injuring a few jedi knights who had been working with younglings, teaching them how to fly. The blame was placed on Hiccup, and everyone accepted it. Security guards arrested him before he got a chance to explain anything, and the charges against him were high treason. The trial's verdict was execution the next day, so that night he broke out of the cell he was in, stealing a pair of white lightsaber crystals, along with his own lightsabers, and when he reached the edge of the temple… We caught up to him, the last people to think of him innocent. And the masters that were there, expelled him. His eyes flashed yellow, and then turned into reptilian slits… The clone troopers that were with us began to shoot at him, and he deflected their shots to their legs, injuring them. He said that the Order was doomed to fall because of a traitor in our midst, and when we asked if that was a threat, he replied coldly 'no, it's a warning.' and then he jumped off the platform.. We never saw him again." Heather finished, with tears in her eyes.

Astrid didn't have any words, so she reached over and put her hand on Heather's shoulder. Eventually, she spoke, "he seems too stubborn to die. Heather, if he's out there, we'll find him."

The ship dropped out of hyperspace above Ord Mantell, to offload the stolen supplies at a refugee camp.

" _I will find you, Hiccup. No matter how long it takes."_ Heather thought to herself.


	4. Chapter 3

AN: Three updates in a single day, I'm on a roll! Still venting writer's block aggression at this. Bare with me. Just to be clear, the Gang's ages are the same as in Httyd2, so 20 yrs old for them.

" _Fear is the path of the Dark side._

 _Fear leads to anger._

 _Anger leads to hate._

 _Hate leads to suffering."_

Chapter Three : Confrontation

While the crew of the _Deadly Nadder_ were preparing to land, they were followed by an Imperial Arquitens cruiser.

"Let them go, they will lead us to our main target." A man said, he was dressed in a black armored jumpsuit, and had a lightsaber clipped to his belt.

"Yes, Inquisitor." Replied a navigations officer.

A second man, bulkier than the first, approached the bridge, speaking in a gruff voice. "The dropships have been prepared, as well as our fighters." He too was dressed in black armor, and had a saberstaff clipped to his belt.

The gang was in the cockpit, and Heather began to shiver, even though the thermostat was at a comfortable level. Fishlegs was the first to notice, "you okay, Heather?"

She replied, in a hushed tone. "I-I d-don't know. I just feel… s-so cold."

Down on the planet, Hiccup felt it too. Somehow, the Sith had followed him. Perhaps through his connection through the force? No matter. Some of the villagers had been talking about a shipment of food, that was being smuggled here. "I've got a bad feeling about this, bud." He said, with a tight frown.

Shortly after, the _Deadly Nadder_ landed, and they began to unload the stolen goods. The townspeople gave them about a hundred credits in total, as payment for their services and good deeds. Hiccup was watching with an alley. There was something familiar with that brunette. Then it struck him, she had the same green eyes as him, she is his sister. ' _Wow, looks like you were right Madame Gothi.'_ He thought.

An ' _I told you so,'_ passed in the wind, and he smiled. He was about to ping her with the Force, when a squadron of tie fighters flew overhead, followed by two more fighters, but these were fancier than the other ones, with curved solar panels. In the next moment, two individuals dropped from the sky. The Inquisitors. The tie fighters came back around, and began blasting the buildings. The crowd went into a frenzy, screaming in fear and running whichever way seemed to be the safest. Stormtroopers began to rappel from dropships, and began to shoot the villagers with stun blasts. Hiccup ran back to his workshop, and quickly put on his armor, leaving Toothless with instructions to take down the other tie fighters.

The rebel crew returned fire, and when the inquisitors revealed their red lightsabers, Heather revealed her own, white blade springing into action. "Ah, a jedi, Viggo." The larger one said.

"Yes indeed, Ryker. It has been too long since we have seen one." Viggo said, with a menacing grin. Ryker grunted, and charged forward.

Hiccup had just arrived to see the two inquisitors double teaming Heather, while the rest of her friends were busy with a platoon of stormtroopers. He yelled at the top of his lungs, "GET AWAY FROM HER!" Enraged, his eyes turned to slits as a ball of plasma formed in his hand. So much for subtle confrontation.

Viggo and Ryker were blasted with the plasma, sending them flying into a nearby cantina. Heather looked on in shock, she was ready to meet her fate, when the plasma blast saved her. Suddenly everyone felt a chill inside of them. The Grimborn brothers looked on in interest, when they saw Hiccup approach them, his hands covered in plasma. "The legends are real, Ryker," Viggo said, looking at Hiccup, "the Shadow has returned."

Hiccup launched the plasma blasts at them, and yelled to Heather, "Get out of here! I will hold them off!" Withdrawing his lightsabers, forest green and unnatural purple, he launched himself into the lines of the stormtroopers, cutting them down with swift strikes. A dropship hovered above them, preparing to fire concussion missiles, but before it could, Hiccup used the force, breaking off a wing and let it fall to the ground, resulting in a colorful explosion.

Ruff and Tuff watched in awe as the dropship exploded, it was one of the prettiest things they'd ever seen. Heather saw the hilts of the sabers, the maw of the Night Fury, an alpha species of ancient dragons from Berk. That man is her brother! She had finally found him. Astrid, Fishlegs, and Snotlout, were focused him fighting, realizing that they had just found another jedi by accident.

Much to their dislike, the Grimborn brothers called their tie fighters, and jumped high into the air. Landing in their cockpits, they took off, retreating back to their cruiser. They had to inform their master. Deactivating his sabers, Hiccup withdrew his blaster to finish off the remaining stormtroopers.

The skirmish was soon won, and when they were done fighting, Hiccup got a cramp in his back. "Oh Odin that hurts!" he exclaimed, unaware of the odd stares he was receiving from the crew of the _Deadly Nadder_. His eyes returned to normal.

Heather didn't trust her own voice, "H-hiccup?"

Suddenly aware of the group standing next to him, he straightened and turned to them, wincing at the cramp in his back. He didn't say anything, but removed his mask and nodded slowly. Astrid gasped.

Heather walked briskly to him, and slapped him very harshly across the face, using the Force to reinforce it. Everyone else winced at the sharp 'crack' it made. She yelled at him, "HOW DARE YOU LEAVE FOR THREE YEARS! And with no contact!? Gods dammit, Hiccup! How could you!? I've been on my own for nearly a year! I thought you were dead. You abandoned me..." She collapsed to her knees, sobbing. Hiccup quickly embraced her in a tight hug.

He whispered, "I thought you died, Heather. I thought they had killed you." Scared to let her go again, the reunited siblings held each other.

Slowly they separated, and of course, Tuffnut had to ruin the moment, "so like, are we gonna sit around all day, because that's cool if we do…"

Hiccup and Heather rose to their feet, "guys, this is my brother, Hiccup. Hiccup, this is Astrid, the captain, and then Fishlegs, Snotlout, and finally Ruffnut and Tuffnut" She introduced them, gesturing to each one accordingly. The twins approached him, prodding him, feeling his muscles, and gave him an overall look over.

Ruff began, "he looks okay, feels okay, gear looks good, and by Thor are those krayt dragon scales? Me likeey." Hiccup shuddered uncomfortably at her voice.

"Yeah sis, this guy's been everywhere, Astrid, can we keep him?" Tuff asked, ignoring the look Hiccup gave them.

"I'm a person you know." He said indignantly.

Astrid replied, "so what will it be, jedi?"

Hiccup chuckled lightly. "You think I am a jedi?" I am not a jedi, or a sith."

Snotlout asked, "well, what are you then?"

"Most people call me a gray jedi, whatever that means, but to others, I'm nothing but a ghost, a shadow of a person. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go find a new shit hole to hide in." He began to walk away, but Heather wasn't having any of it.

"And then what, Hiccup." She said, still behind him. When he didn't answer, she continued. "What happened to the thrill-seeking Hiccup? And why did you show yourself, if all you're going to do is run away again. Just like you did three years ago." That struck him like a chord. "I need help, Hiccup. Your help." She finished quietly.

Hiccup took a few moments to contemplate, she was right about everything. Sighing heavily, he turned around. He spoke slowly, "alright, Heather... but I'm gonna need someplace to put my interceptor."

As if on cue, Toothless landed his starfighter behind him. Astrid walked up to the siblings, and inspected the ship. "It should fit in the cargo bay of my ship, it'll take up a lot of space though."

Fishlegs snapped out of his daze, eagerly giggling and running forward to look at Hiccup's fighter. "I-is this a Delta 7B interceptor!?" He asked eagerly. When Hiccup nodded he began to hyperventilate.

"Whoa there, Fishlegs. With your permission, Captain, I'd like to collect my things and get out of here as soon as possible. There's no doubt that those inquisitors will return with an army."

Hiccup collected his belongings, mostly changes of clothing and other small weapons or devices. And they worked quickly to load the interceptor aboard the _Deadly Nadder._ Walking aboard, Astrid explained that they would need to change the bunk system, so now it was him and Fishlegs together, Snotlout and Tuffnut together, Heather and Ruffnut, and then Astrid would get the captain's quarters. That was fair, after all it was her ship.

The room was simple, a bunk bed on the far side of the room, with drawers for private items. Two crates sat on either side of the room, presumably for more gear. A holoboard was in the corner, as a computer interface, allowing them to input their knowledge on a secure database that Fishlegs set up for the ship, it documented nearly every creature, vehicle, and star system in the explored galaxy.

Astrid let Toothless take over the controls, instructing him to avoid Imperial controlled planets. Joining the gang in the lounge room, she walked in as Hiccup was telling them about his starfighter. There were two sofas, with a rectangular holoboard that was used to plan missions, or to play games on. A small kitchen was in the corner, though freshly cooked food was a rarity unless it was someone's birthday.

When he finished, Tuffnut asked, "so, Hiccup. I'm not wanting to offend, but what happened to your leg?"

Hiccup tensed, obviously caught off guard by the question. He sighed, "I was captured, near the end of the clone wars, and was sentenced to the gladiator arena on Cato Neimoidia. The whole premise of it was that the convict would fight until, A: they died, or B: they defeat the beasts or other gladiators. I was close to gaining my freedom, and the last beast was a bioengineered acklay. That...thing, was unlike anything I'd ever seen." Hiccup sighed. "I tried to subdue it using the Force, but it's mind was already so lost that anything I did to it made it angrier."

"Pfft, I think I could take it on," Snotlout said, arrogantly.

"Fishlegs, is the holoboard connected to my wrist pad?" Hiccup brought up his right wrist, typing in a video file on a miniature datapad. Hiccup swiped upwards on his wrist, and the video began to play on the holoboard. It showed an acklay with several clone troopers firing at it. It dashed forward with impressive speed, catching the soldiers off guard, and began to shred them to pieces with its serrated claws. Snotlout paled. "Snotlout, what you just saw was a squad of clone troopers attacked by a young acklay, barely five years old. The one I fought, had been in that arena for at least forty years, and the fact that it was bioengineered gave it even more intelligence and greater strength." Hiccup finished quietly. Changing the subject he asked, "so how are things in the Archipelago system? I haven't exactly been able to go home."

They all looked down at their feet in shame. Astrid spoke, "the Empire invaded the system, most of the people were able to flee, and since then they have become mercenaries or gone into hiding. Your parents managed to escape, and they are leading the rebel alliance, along with the Meathead and the Bog Burglar heirs. The Archipelago has been looking for a voice of unification, to stand together against the Empire. Or something to rally behind."

Hiccup rested his chin on crossed fingers. "I have an idea. Something stupid, possibly something crazy, but an idea. When is the next time we rendezvous with the fleet."

Heather looked at him with wide eyes. "Oh Thor." she murmured. She had a feeling she wasn't going to like his plan at all.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Dreamworks owns the characters, and Star Wars owns the planets and ships. I however, have nothing to my name.

" _Always two there are, no more, no less. A master and an apprentice."_

Chapter Four : A Plan

Location - Wild Space

Hiccup explained his plan, and as expected, Heather didn't like it. The Twins loved it, Snotlout liked it, and Fishlegs and Astrid were baffled at how insane the plan was. Basically, the plan was to infiltrate an Imperial communications tower, and hack the communications to broadcast a message across multiple star systems on Empire Day, the annual holiday celebrating the formation of the Empire. It would not only expose them as rebels, but also give the Empire more of a reason to hunt them down.

Heather had one question though. "Whose voice will it be though."

Hiccup instantly replied. "Mine. The people need a new voice to follow...I will be that voice. We will restore balance to the galaxy." He said it with such conviction, with such seriousness, that they felt no choice other than to agree. No matter how long it took, they will restore balance to the galaxy.

Later that evening, Heather went to Hiccup's bunk room. He was sitting with his back to a wall reading a datapad. She knocked on the door, and he glanced up. "Yes?"

Heather spoke quietly, "you got a moment?" he nodded, and she entered the room, closing the door behind her. "When I said I needed your help… it's really because I need a teacher, my master was killed during the Purge, and I haven't had anyone to help me." She said sadly.

Hiccup responded quietly, "why do you want me as your teacher, I was expelled from the Order." He reminded her.

She sighed, and sat down next to him, "I know, Hiccup, but the truth is… is that an entire galaxy is against us, and it's just us now… There are no more jedi, and if there are, then they are in hiding as we are."

"I don't think getting found by inquisitors is in the definition of 'hiding,'" he remarked, sarcastically.

Heather frowned slightly, remembering the skirmish from earlier. "Hiccup. How come your eyes changed when you were fighting? Don't bother lying, I know what I saw."

He sighed heavily, "over the years, I accessed a part of me, a different state of mind than any Jedi or Sith... Heather, do you remember the legends of the ancient dragons?" She nodded, and he continued. "In my travels, I found a planet, called 'The Sanctuary.'"

000 Flashback 000

 _Hiccup had just left his starfighter. The planet he had found by accident was littered with mountains, rivers, valleys, great expanses of forests, as well as grassy plains. It was cold, frigid actually. In the distance, he saw a massive dome of ice, with spikes covering it. He couldn't explain how, but he felt drawn to it. When he approached it, he found there was no way of entering it at ground level, so he began to climb. Finally reaching a stone chamber, he panted in exhaustion, flopping himself on the ground. Slowly, he stood, walking deeper into the caves. He heard, screeching? His hands went for his lightsabers, then he remembered that his kyber crystals had been destroyed, and replaced with white ones. Not wanting to be reminded of his expulsion, he let his hands fall to his side. He continued to walk forward, and saw a bright light._

 _When he exited the tunnel, he was met with hundreds of… of dragons! They were flying upwards in a spiral, in complete synchronization. Hiccup approached the edge of the ground he was standing on, when he was approached by an owl-faced dragon. "Well this is new, " Hiccup said aloud, recognizing the dragon as a stormcutter from the ancient Berk teachings. The dragon's eyes narrowed in suspicion. It closed its eyes, and Hiccup began to hear a humming noise inside of his mind. The humming grew in intensity, and he collapsed to the ground, holding his head in agony. Then nothing. He looked up to the owl-faced dragon. "W-what did you do to me?" He asked._

" _ **I have done nothing to you."**_ _He said. Wait, how did he know it was a he, bah, nevermind. Just a hunch._

 _A loud rumbling brought Hiccup out of his thoughts, when he turned to face the cliff again, he was met with the face of a very large dragon, larger than a gorog, with two large frontal tusks. "A-a-an alpha." Hiccup said, breathlessly._

 _The alpha replied in a low and wise voice,_ " _ **Yes, child, I am a Bewilderbeast. I am the King of all dragons."**_

 _Hiccup could only stare in awe, he was talking to the king of all dragons. After a minute of silence, he asked. "What was the humming noise inside of my head?"_

" _ **That, child, was my doing. I freed your mind and soul of the bonds others had placed on them. You have the soul of a dragon. Determined, intelligent, compassionate, protective. Even with the light, and the dark inside of you, you found balance."**_

" _Y-you freed me?" Hiccup gaped, never before had he felt so… free, so… odd. Years of discipline, no longer a barrier, the past year of suffering, no longer causing pain. A night fury landed behind him, and bowed, revealing a green crystal, and a purple crystal._

" _ **Yes. Come now, I must prepare you."**_

000 End Flashback 000

"He never did tell me what he was preparing me for, now that I think about it." Hiccup said.

"What happened then?" Heather asked, curiously.

"I trained with dragons, Heather, all kinds of dragons, and as I trained with them, I found that I had absorbed their attributes and abilities. From Night Furies, I gained the ability to use plasma. From Stormcutters, my strikes had been perfected, with perfect stability. From Skrills, I learned to use lightning, but not as a dark side ability. So on so forth, I learned a lot from them, but my final teaching, came from the Bewilderbeast himself." Hiccup paused, wording the next words carefully, "he taught me the way of the dragonborn." The dragonborns were ancient warriors, the first to bond with and ride dragons on Berk. They possessed highly regarded abilities, from the ability to tame nearly any beast, and for their extreme prowess in vibroblade combat. "We, Heather, are direct descendants of the first dragonborn."

Heather gasped. "But, Hiccup, they all died out over ten thousand years ago!" She exclaimed. "And you never answered my question."

"I know. Heather, I will only be your teacher if you accept an outcast as a teacher." Hiccup said with seriousness. "Though, I can't really do the whole 'freeing the mind and soul' thing, but I'll teach you what I can." She grinned, and nodded.

The door opened to reveal Astrid. "Incoming transmission, Fishlegs said it's important." She walked away.

The siblings stood, and made their way to the communications room. The room had a circular hologram projection console, allowing hologram communications to be held. A projection of a wookie was currently on the console. Fishlegs set up a translator, and gave a nod.

"Can you understand me?" The wookie asked.

"Yes, I am Captain Astrid Hofferson, of the rebel alliance."

"I am Zempokk, and I am the Chief of my tribe, or what is left of it."

She furrowed her brows, deep in thought asking slowly, "what happened, Chief Zempokk."

The projection showed him throw his arms around wildly, "Zygerrian scum have kidnapped over half of the tribe! They plan to sell them into Imperial slavery, to work to their deaths in the mines of Kessel!" He roared, angrily.

Snotlout immediately spoke smugly, ignoring modesty, "and what's in it for us, Chief?"

Heather pulled him by the ear out of the room. Astrid sighed, "there is nothing we desire. We will help find your people, and we ask of nothing in return."

"But, that is impossible, our Honor code states that we must owe something to those who help us." Zempokk said.

Hiccup stepped forward, bowing as a sign of respect. "If I may interject, Captain." She nodded, and he continued, "Chief Zempokk, in the past, your people helped defeat the Confederacy, I have not forgotten the Clone Wars, you showed great honor, and bravery. In the past, you helped me escape the war, showing compassion, and helped me when you found me in the depths of the wroshyr forest. It is time I returned the gesture. It is I, who owes you."

"Shadow?"

"Yes, Chief."

Zempokk sighed, "very well then, but, understand this. If you take the fight to the Empire, my tribe will stand behind you, you showed us a great determination that allowed us to prosper."

"Of course, Chief Zempokk."

The transmission ended, and left Hiccup with a gaping Astrid and Fishlegs. "What?"

Tuffnut said, "I see why people would unite behind your voice.."

"You just handled an entire negotiation by youself! With a wookie chief no less." Ruffnut finished.

Heather and Snotlout returned to the room. He had a large red hand mark on his cheek, and rubbed it cautiously. She asked, "so, what's the plan, Astrid?"

"I'm not sure, Fishlegs, what do we know about Zygerrians?" Astrid asked.

"They allied themselves with the Confederacy during the Clone Wars. It used to be a slave empire, until the Republic enforced anti slavery laws, and now that the Empire has retracted those laws, the Zygerrians are working twice as hard to rebuild their slave trade. Most slave traders are stationed on Zygerria, the capital, and commonly use Aurore class freighters." Fishlegs replied.

"That doesn't really give us a lead to follow, just where their capital is, and what ships they use." Hiccup said.

"We could always ask that Johann guy," Tuffnut suggested.

Heather continued the thought, "that's actually not a bad idea, Tuff, but the problem with that is where to find him. It's been over a week since we last saw him."

"Did you say Johann, as in Trader Johann?" Hiccup asked, intrigued.

Ruffnut replied with a 'no duh' voice, "yeah, who else?"

"He follows a routine path around the galaxy, where was he last?"

"Tatooine." Fishlegs said.

Hiccup thought for a moment, with his private confrontations with the informant, he had learned of Johann's antics, and routes. "If he was on Tatooine about a week ago, then he should be on either Nal Hutta, or Bothawui." Swampy hell hole, or gorgeous expanses of forest and mountains.

Astrid looked at him and cocked an eyebrow, and he carried on, "and I have just been volunteered to go to Nal Hutta. Thank you, Astrid, for the complete disregard of your crew." He said dryly. "Whatever, I'll contact you if I find anything." Hiccup groaned, and stalked off towards the cargo bay.

Fishlegs opened the cargo bay ramp, allowing Hiccup to slip out of the ship. Toothless notified him of an incoming transmission, Astrid appeared on the small holopad. "Don't forget, Hiccup, that time is of the essence here, we can't afford wasted time."

"Don't worry about me, Astrid, you just do your part, and I'll do mine." Hiccup said, the transmission ended. Putting his helmet on, he clicked the internal comm system on, "Toothless, you read me?" He received a warble in confirmation. "Alright bud, set coordinates for Nal Hutta." Hiccup pushed forward on the hyperdrive lever, making the distant stars around them turn to into blue blurs.


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Dreamworks owns all characters, and Starwars owns everything else. I guess that's a way to say that Disney owns everything.

AN: Okay, quick question, should I include any clones in this story? Like Scorch from republic commando, or Fordo, or Rex, or some other clone with a believable story and background.

 _"Your focus determines your reality."_

Chapter Five : Rescue

Location - Bothawui

The Deadly Nadder arrived on Bothawui, landing at a public spaceport. After Astrid payed the docking fee, the gang traversed the busy port markets. Fishlegs attempted to use Johann's frequency to track him, but to no avail. Heather hoped Hiccup had better luck than them, but that was hard to believe, knowing that he was on Nal Hutta. Back on the ship, they received a transmission from Hiccup.

"Put him through, Fishlegs, and secure the channel." Astrid commanded. Hiccup appeared, leaning against his starfighter and dressed in his usual armor, and had a green cloak, hiding his clothing and his mask, with the hood up. "What have you got?"

Hiccup glanced around, making sure there was no one was eavesdropping. "I managed to find Johann. The most useful tidbit of information he gave me was that the Royal Slave Auction is in about two rotations." He stated. "I have also heard that several bounty hunters are now currently hunting me down, along with the Empire. I've seen a few wanted posters, but for some reason they can't get my mask right."

The group heard voices approaching Hiccup. "Ah ah ah, _Jedi_. You're coming with me." Something growled. A trandoshan handling two vornskyr stepped into the hologram. The gang could see a faint outline of more creatures behind the trandoshan.

"Fishlegs, block them from seeing us. And enhance the hologram. I want to see how this works out." Astrid said. Fishlegs enhanced the hologram, giving them more detail as to what was happening.

"What makes you think I'm a jedi?" Hiccup asked, not moving.

The trandoshan breathed in heavily, taking in Hiccup's scent, with a forked tongue slipping around. "That ship of yours, only a _jedi_ would use it." He sneered. A few weequay pirates surrounded him.

Hiccup raised a palm. "Ha! Your mind tricks won't work on me! Get him!" A few weequay pirates withdrew their blasters, but before they could shoot, they froze.

"Would a jedi be able to do this?" Hiccup asked. The weequay pirates eye's simultaneously widened, and they began to scream in fear. They dropped their blasters, and curled in on themselves, in a fetal position. "I have no time for you. Leave." He said, coldly. The pirates on the ground scattered, leaving the vornskyr thrashing against their collars, and the trandoshan in shock.

Hiccup simply climbed into his fighter, "Captain, meet us on Zygerria. Toothless, cut it." The transmission ended.

Snotlout was the first to speak, "I didn't know he could do that." The twins nodded in agreement.

"Well, you heard him, let's get to Zygerria." Astrid walked back to the cockpit, Fishlegs followed shortly after, to copilot.

Snotlout approached Heather, "are you okay?"

Heather let out a breath she didn't know she had. "Yeah, yeah. I will be, that level of fear… brought back some nightmares. That was…" She tried to think of the right word.

"Intense?" He supplied, she nodded. "Heather, keep an eye on him, please. It's not that I don't like him, but he hasn't even been with us for a month, and he seems to be the lone-wolf type."

"I get what you're saying, Snot. He isn't the same as he used to be, but I believe he'll come around. Hiccup just needs a chance." She went back to her room.

Snotlout faced the twins, who were bickering at each other. "So, what do you two think?"

"I can trust him, helped us before.." Ruffnut said.

Tuffnut continued, "remember? On Ord Mantell he took down those two inquisitor guys, plus he makes really cool explosions. That earns a few points in my book."

"What book," his sister countered.

Tuffnut tensed, "oh, right."

"It's a metaphor!" Snotlout raised his voice in exasperation. Astrid didn't give him enough credit when it came to dealing with the twins.

000 Location - Space

The day after, Hiccup contacted them again, this time he looked upset. "Johann's information was outdated. The auction already took place, and the wookies are on Kessel already."

Astrid cursed loudly.

Heather sighed sadly, "so, what now?"

"We're going to need to break a blockade if we want to get down to the planet's surface." Fishlegs said.

Hiccup rubbed his chin. "Actually Fishlegs, if I create a diversion, what are the chances of you guys making it to the surface."

"Uhmmm…" He did some quick calculations. "Forty five percent. Anti ship cannons will likely be present."

"And if I take them out?"

"Eighty three percent, that's the best we're going to get."

Astrid spoke up. "This needs to succeed, if we're going to bring more people to the rebellion." Being taught at the Berkian academy, she understood a great amount of strategic values and tactical positioning, and other military mumbojumbo. "Alright, here's what we'll do-"

000 Location - Kessel

Hiccup dropped out of hyperspace, in front of two gozanti class cruisers, and an arquitens cruiser. "State your business or leave the area." An officer said.

He didn't respond, just continued flying forward, towards them. The same officer spoke again. "Last warning, citizen." They didn't see his black fighter on visual scanners.

On the arquitens, a sensor operator exclaimed. "Sir! The ship has gone into attack position!"

"Deploy fighters." Two squadrons of tie fighters unlocked themselves from the Gozanti cruisers.

"Send the signal bud, and get ready." Hiccup said, flying straight into the group of tie fighters, immediately blasting two of them. He flew towards the ships, and then around them. Hiccup came back from behind them, tie fighters still behind him trying to get a bead, and fired proton torpedoes into the engines of one of the gozanti cruisers, sending a chain reaction of explosions down the hull. "Toothless, cut the engines, and unlock the gyroscopes." The gyroscopes unlocked, allowing Hiccup to drift. He turned the ship around, and blasted each tie fighter as they flew towards him. The Deadly Nadder dropped out of hyperspace, and witnessed Hiccup's piloting skills. "Alright, now bud! They have an opening!"

Hiccup's interceptor dived down towards the spice mining compound. Pulling up at the last second he zoomed above the compound, accompanied by a whistling shriek. He proceeded to fire on the cannons' ammo stocks, causing multiple explosions, and giving the Deadly Nadder enough cover to land. Fishlegs stayed in the ship, acting as temporary pilot, while the rest of the gang were on the ground, fighting a small skirmish with a platoon of stormtroopers.

"Windshear! Get those cuffs off!" Astrid shouted, and threw a plasma cutter towards the brunette woman. Astrid pulled out a thermal detonator, primed it, and threw it at a group of stormtroopers. She and Snotlout were blasting stormtroopers left and right, while the twins were setting explosives.

Moving from cover to cover, Heather made it to the group of wookiees, who presented their cuffs. Each freed wookie picked up a blaster rifle, and began to fire at the stormtroopers.

Toothless warbled worriedly. Hiccup read the scanners, "guys, we need to get out of here, two more light cruisers have dropped out of hyperspace. Anymore, and I won't be able to help you." He explained quickly.

Astrid yelled into her comms and towards the wookies. "Get to the ship! We're leaving!"

Fishlegs landed the ship on a nearby landing pad. The cargo bay hatch opened, revealing him in his normal attire. "C'mon!"

The group of wookies boarded the ship. Fishlegs got back into the pilot's seat, and hovered just above the pad, waiting for the crew. Snotlout was the first back in, then Astrid, then the twins. Astrid ran to the cockpit, and took the controls. Tuffnut followed her, and handed her a detonator. "Captain, will you do the honor?" She smirked, and pressed the red button, causing the entire compound to go up in flames. The twins began to whoop in triumph, causing everyone onboard to cheer in victory.

000

The Grimborn brothers stood in a hangar, watching the imperial shuttle land. Three men stepped out, one ISB agent, and two shadow troopers.

"And who might you be?" Ryker asked, arms crossed.

The agent bowed, with both arms stretching outwards. "I am Agent Eret, Lord Treacherous has caught word of your failures to reprimand a jedi who is now part of a rebel cell. Normally, the Imperial security bureau would leave the jedi to you, but since two targets are so close together, Lord Treacherous demands that we work together to destroy the dissidents."

Viggo looked thoughtful. "And what of Shadow?"

"Traitor to the Empire and should be dealt with immediately." Eret responded.


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : Dreamworks owns everything.

" _Who's the more foolish; the fool, or the fool who follows him?"_

Chapter Six : A New Enemy

A month has passed since the rebel cell reunited the kidnapped wookies with their tribe. Within the time span, the gang grew closer as a group of friends. Hiccup was no longer the 'outcast,' instead he was the main cook and resident inventor whenever he got the time to work on projects. He had been mentoring Heather for a few weeks now, and she has been steadily improving, in both cooking and jedi training. After they freed the wookies, they decided to lay low for a while. At least until the Imperials were distracted by something else.

Currently the rebel crew was on Maridun, a medium sized planet with large plains and savannahs, as well as small villages that dotted the surface. Hiccup and Heather were sparring outside on a field near the _Deadly Nadder_ as the rest of the gang watched. Toothless was conducting maintenance on the ship's steering and thrusters, and they heard his warbling laugh whenever Heather or Hiccup got hit.

To keep it fair, Hiccup decided to only use his green lightsaber, for now. They set their lightsabers on 'non-lethal' mode, which only stung if you got hit. Heather sidestepped Hiccup's jab, exploiting the slight change of balance as she swung at him from the side. Hiccup ducked, crouching down low to the dirt, and rolled backwards, pushing himself off the ground and into the air with the Force, and landing ten feet away. He jumped towards her, and she evaded him, stepping back as he struck the place she had been standing. She lunged at him, hoping to catch him off guard, but with no such luck. He rolled to the left and dodged the attack, and quickly stepping forward he blocked another swing and placed his lightsaber at the crook of her neck.

They deactivated their lightsabers, and stepped away from each other, and bowed in respect. They turned to face the crew, and found them all gaping. A butterfly even flew into Snotlout's mouth, which freaked him out. She clipped her lightsaber to her belt, while he stored his in his vambraces.

Suddenly Hiccup spoke, breaking the silence. "We're not alone." He turned to the tall grass at the edge of the clearing. Three large quadrupedal animals came out of the grass, using their hawk-like beaks to lock onto a scent. He decided to use this as a teaching moment. "Heather, these are mastiff phalones, extremely territorial, and dangerous carnivores." He glanced at her. "I want you to make a connection." Hiccup said simply.

"W-wait, what?"

"I believe in learning on the job. Remind yourself, there is no reason to show fear if the situation can be resolved peacefully. You must trust them for them to trust you." He said, from behind her.

"O-okay." Heather closed her eyes and raised her hands to chest level, fingers spread apart. Hiccup could sense a small connection being made. However, the connection was beginning to dissipate. He felt worry and doubt grow inside of her, manifesting into fear. The avian carnivores paced back and forth, deciding whether or not to pounce on the Berkians.

Hiccup turned to face the others, glancing at the ship and back to them. They understood and walked up the cargo ramp. He returned his gaze to Heather, who was visibly tense right now. "Heather, you can't be afraid."

"I'm not afraid of them." She said stubbornly.

"I can feel fear inside of you, Heather." Hiccup stated. "What are you afraid of?"

She didn't answer, her arms began to shake a little from the tense situation.

"What are you afraid of?" Hiccup repeated the question.

"I-I don't know." She lowered her arms by mistake, and her connection to the mastiff phalons was damaged.

Hiccup stepped in, forming a connection and holding them at bay. "Heather. What are you afraid of!?" He half-said half-shouted.

"I'm afraid of failing!" She shouted. "I'm afraid of losing everything again." She admitted quietly. Heather slowly opened her eyes, to find the world around them completely silent. The three vicious carnivores in front of her, were standing at attention.

Hiccup put a hand on her shoulder. "Heather, you need to let go of these fears… We are with you and you are with us. We are a team, and nothing will change that." He stated. "You can send them away now, I think we're done with practice." He raised his wrist commlink, "alright, We're done with practice, you can come out again if you want." She nodded and sent them away, sending a mental message of 'leave us alone.'

The gang came out and congratulated Heather on her 'taming' of the beasts. Hiccup wandered off to the side, leaning against the ship and lost in thought. It's good that Heather determined what her fear was, however it means either she doesn't trust the gang, or she doesn't trust herself. That's a whole other obstacle on its own.

"Hiccup?" Astrid asked, waving a hand in front of him.

He whipped around to face her. "Yes?"

"Two questions, would you like to duel, and two, what'd you do to those pirates on Nal Hutta?"

"Who would I be dueling?"

"Me." Astrid said.

"Oh, and about the pirates… do you know what the Nightshade dragon did to their prey?"

"They created illusions based on the fear of others, right?"

He nodded, "I created illusions to exploit their fears, and it worked rather nicely. They probably had nightmares for weeks." Hiccup said jokingly. "One of their fears were clowns."

"Clowns?"

"I have to be honest, clowns are weird."

"And you're not? C'mon, the twins are done sparring." Astrid said, pulling him to the center of the clearing. She unsheathed her axe, but he didn't withdraw his lightsaber. "Aren't you going to use a weapon?"

"Nah, I'll be okay." He said with a smirk. "Rules for the Force?"

Astrid stepped back ten feet. "No Force."

"Fair enough." Hiccup stated. Fishlegs was watching with eagerness, while Snotlout was leaning on his sword, silently cheering Astrid on. The twins were in their own wrestling match, and Heather came back out with a sandwich in her hands.

Snotlout fired a blaster into the air, beginning the duel. Astrid ran and swung downwards on Hiccup. He sidestepped, crouching low, and used her own weight against her. He gripped her arm and torso, and flipped her over his head. She landed with a thud, but rolled over and pushed off the ground, kicking Hiccup in the stomach on her way up. Astrid clutched her axe tightly and swung at him again. Anticipating her move, Hiccup lunged forward, catching the handle of the axe and gave a quick jab at her diaphragm. With her stunned, and out of breath, he disarmed and tripped her. She landed on her back.

Hiccup wasn't expecting to be lassoed, nor were the others. Unable to do anything against the ropes, he looked up and saw two lemur people. "Who are you? Have you come back to drive us away again?!" One of them shouted angrily. The left one was wearing a tan poncho, with brown pants, and the right one was wearing a green vest with tan pants.

"What are you talking about? We haven't left this clearing, and we just landed here yesterday." Astrid stated.

"If you are not Imperials, prove it." The other one said, while tightening the rope that was wrapped around the twins and Snotlout.

Tuffnut responded. "I think we'd be flying a different ship if we were Imperials."

"Yeah, what he said!" Ruff agreed.

Fishlegs nodded. "He does have a point."

"And we are supposed to believe you?" The first one asked.

"Well, we haven't done anything to you. And to compare us to Imperials is very insulting" Hiccup stated. "Heather, what do you think? It's kind of insulting right?"

"Very insulting."

Tuffnut's voice called out from somewhere behind them. "Horrifically discrediting to our cause!"

"Terribly disrespectful." Ruff stated.

"Okay, okay! Well, what or who are you then?" The second one asked.

"Astrid, what do we call ourselves? Berkians, or Rebels?" Snotlout asked.

Astrid grinned, maneuvering to sit up instead of laying on her stomach. "How about both. We oppose the _Empire_." She spat the word with venom.

"Berkian rebels… on Maridun? These people must be the same people the stormtroopers were looking for." The first one stated.

"What should we do with them?"

Snotlout spoke up. "Do we get a vote on that?"

Before either of them could respond, Imperial fighters and a dropship flew overhead. "Astrid, any plans of getting out of here?" Hiccup asked.

"We should probably get out of these ropes first. Then we deal with the Imperials." Astrid said. She looked at the two lemur people.

"Okay, I'll get right on that." Hiccup sat up, and unwrapped the rope from around him.

"You could've done that the whole time?!" Snotlout shouted.

Hiccup glanced back at him. "Not sure, probably." He finished unwrapping the rope from around his torso. He looked at the two natives, who were shocked.

"Why didn't you do anything?" The first one asked.

"I didn't feel like it, and you probably would've hit me with a stick or something. And we have bigger problems right now." He gestured to the dropship that landed a little ways away from the ship, unloading stormtroopers. "Can you two tell me your names and untie my friends?" He asked them. Hiccup put his helmet on and tossed his cloak on, obscuring his torso and arms.

"I'm Wag Too, and this is Tub." Wag gestured to Tub. "H-how can you hold them off? There are many of them and one of you!"

"Don't worry about it." He said firmly. "Astrid, thanks for the warm up!" Astrid smiled as he walked off towards the stormtroopers, waving back to them. Wag and Tub untied the rest of the gang quickly.

He approached the dropship. The stormtroopers that were outside of the dropship raised their weapons, and slowly surrounded him. An Imperial agent with a dark gray uniform and black armor stepped forward, with the stormtroopers to his left and right. "And who might you be?" Hiccup asked.

"I am Agent Eret of the Imperial Security Bureau. Who are you?"

' _I'm named after an involuntary muscle spasm occurring only in the diaphragm.'_ Hiccup thought sarcastically. Instead he just responded with, "Oh, you know, just me."

"Well, who's you?"

"No, no Agent Eret, did they not teach you grammar the academy? It's 'who are you.'" Hiccup said mockingly. He bowed with his arms spreading out from his sides, revealing his vambraces and his lightsabers. "Your Empire knows me as being a shadow of a man, yet the guardian of balance in the galaxy."

"Get him." Eret demanded.

A couple of the stormtroopers that were near Hiccup tried to jump at him. He stepped back and let them crash face first into each other, effectively knocking them out. The other stormtroopers fired stun blasts at him, but hit their own troops as Hiccup jumped above the stun blasts.

The Imperial agent tried blasting him with his own blaster rifle, but was thwarted when Hiccup used the Force to crush it. "Eret, you're going to have to do better than that. I haven't even drawn my lightsabers yet." The two shadow troopers activated their cloaking devices, and attempted to attack him. Unfortunately for them, Hiccup knew where they were by their footprints, and used the Force to push them back, sending them flying into the ship and knocking them out.

"I need reinforcements, a jedi has overpowered my platoon." Eret said.

Hiccup grinned behind the face mask, "oh that's flattering. It didn't take much to overpower your platoon."

Astrid spoke into her commlink. "Hiccup, more Imperial ships are inbound, we need to go."

"Copy that, Stormfly. I just need a few seconds, and I'll be at the ship." Hiccup's eyes turned to slits as he formed a ball of plasma in his hand. "Eret, I recommend you stand aside." Without second warning, he lobbed the plasma towards the dropship, hitting the main thrusters and causing it to explode.

Eret was thrown to the side by the blast, and when he looked where Shadow launched the plasma ball from, he was gone. Vanished like a shadow.

Hiccup walked into the clearing. "I take it you guys heard the explosion?" Everyone, including the natives, nodded.

"What explosive did you use?" Tuff asked eagerly.

"I-uh, didn't use an explosive, Tuffnut, I used my Force plasma."

"Cool!" The twins whooped in unison.

"Who are you?" Wag asked in wonder. Hiccup crouched and revealed his lightsabers. "You're a jedi?"

Hiccup nodded, then furrowed his brows. "Well, not officially… not anymore, I was expelled from the Order during the war." They bid their goodbyes, and loaded onto the ship, using the turrets to blast pursuing tie fighters.

Hiccup took up the co-pilot controls, and input coordinates to open space. He swiveled his chair, spinning in circles. "So what now, Captain?"

Astrid glanced at him, and pulled the hyperdrive lever. "We annoy the Empire everywhere we can." She said, smirking.


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer : Dreamworks owns everything.

"A single spark of courage, can ignite the fires of hope."

Chapter Seven : A Message of Hope

Time Skip : 3 months (Don't worry, not much has happened.)

It's been a few weeks since their last serious run-in with the Empire, they mostly had been running supplies from planet to planet. The gang was discussing what their next mission should be.

"What we need is massive destruction…" Tuffnut began.

Ruffnut finished his statement. "Like blowing up a star destroyer, or something big." She mentally drooled at the massive explosion.

Astrid placed her hands on her hips. "What do you think?" Looking pointedly at Fishlegs, Hiccup, and Heather.

Fishlegs replied immediately, "I don't want to go against a star destroyer." His eyes were wide with fear.

Snotlout returned from the lavatory (bathroom) and listened to the conversation, then spoke up. "Empire Day is a week from now. Maybe we could do something then?"

"Something lucrative…" Tuffnut trailed off, attracting the attention of the others.

Ruffnut continued, "something devious…" the two twins shared a look.

"Something Loki would have to admire!" They finished together.

Tuffnut approached Hiccup, and pushed him by a finger, causing him to back slowly in a wall. The twins each put an arm on either side of him. The male twin spoke first. "Say, Hiccup, what was your message plan?"

"A great way to stick it to the Empire!" the female twin answered.

Hiccup glanced at both of them, then at Astrid, who smirked and shrugged. "I-uh, on Empire's day? Wouldn't a lot of security be around? And I didn't expect you two to remember that, I mean, that was a few months ago."

"Of course! That makes it all the more fun!" Ruffnut exclaimed, ignoring the shocked expressions from the rest of the crew. She looked Hiccup in the eyes, and began to pinch at Hiccup's biceps and torso.

"Uhh… What are you doing?" Hiccup asked, very suspicious, and could feel jealousy emanating from Astrid through the force. Huh, that's odd.

Tuffnut must've read his sister's mind. "Sis, this is a brilliant plan!"

Ruff backed off a tiny bit, and pulled Hiccup and Snotlout to stand next to each other. "Uh-huh...yup… Just as I thought."

Snotlout and Hiccup shared a glance, and Snot nervously asked. "Just as you thought what?"

She ignored his question and turned around to Fishlegs. "Alright, Fishy, write this down." She received a short glare from Heather, and Fishlegs complied and readied his hands at a keyboard. "Okay, we need two sets of stormtrooper armor, two stun blasters, a terminal accessor, one microphone, and finally one Hiccup, one Snotlout, and one Toothless." Ruff finished. Toothless warbled, as if to say, 'you're kidding, right?'

Tuff snapped his fingers. "Oh, and the holo-blueprints for the communications tower on Lothal."

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Heather whispered to Astrid.

Astrid leaned over to Heather. "What, the twins planning something, or your brother impersonating a Stormtrooper."

"Hiccup has no trouble with impersonations." Heather stated, glancing at Hiccup and earning a questioning look from Astrid and Fishlegs. He looked at her oddly, trying to remember what she was talking about. She continued, "He impersonated a separatist admiral, and ordered the entire crew to abandon ship." Hiccup grinned, and nodded.

"That's actually pretty impressive." Fishlegs said, rubbing his chin.

000 Timeskip to Empire Day (Midnight) 000

"Hiccup, I can't believe this. Why do we have to wear the armor again?" Snotlout asked, he was very annoyed with his part in the plan.

"Because, 'Lout, we're going to waltz through the front door, get Toothless here to patch us in, and you," Hiccup looked at him, and righted a shoulder guard, "are going to cover our backs." Toothless warbled, agreeing. He strapped the final pieces on of the white vambraces and shin guards, making sure to connect them to the boots.

"Couldn't Astrid be in this armor?" Snotlout asked, assembling his 'donated' (stolen) E-11 blaster carbine, setting it to stun. "I mean, she would probably fit, form and all."

Hiccup narrowed his eyes, irritated by the burly man's comment, no time to lose though, and he'd rather see Snotlout get ripped a new one from Astrid herself. "The imperial army doesn't allow women in the stormtrooper corps. They only serve as officers in the navy or as spies."

"I guess that makes sense." Snotlout replied, putting on his the helmet. "I can't see anything!" He grumbled.

"You forgot to readjust the visor settings." Hiccup said, while adjusting the commlink in the helmet. He placed his 'Shadow' helmet in a knapsack, and clipped it to his back.

"Thanks." Snotlout twisted a small knob on the chin of the helmet, activating the heads up display. "By the way, do you know where Ruff got these suits?"

Hiccup was tightening his right glove. "Tuff said something about getting them from Dantooine, something about a routine job?"

"Oh yeah, I remember that. They blew up the entire facility with ten thermal detonators."

"Impressive." Hiccup pulled his stormtrooper helmet on, and gave his lightsabers to Toothless for safe keeping. He picked up his stolen E-11 and set it to stun mode. "You ready?"

"Yeah, the others should be in position right now." Snotlout replied, clipping a commlink to his wrist guard.

The two entered the streets, leaving Fishlegs and Heather in the ship, and Astrid was with the twins in the city plaza, watching fireworks and setting up their own diversion. They borrowed a speeder bike to travel to Lothal's communication tower, and parked it in the tall grass surrounding the tower.

Hiccup dismounted first, withdrawing and holding the blaster in a casual form, and Snotlout adopted the same stance. There were other guards around the small platform, and Hiccup motioned for Snot to keep moving. Toothless rolled to a stop in front of them, waiting for one of them to open the door. Hiccup opened the door, and Toothless rolled inside and connected to a terminal.

"Alright Bud, find the control room."

Toothless warbled, and projected a small hologram.

"Oh, great, it's at the top of the tower." Snotlout whined.

Hiccup rubbed the astromech's dome. "I had a hunch it'd be up there, come on." They walked past a few more guards, and stepped into an elevator. After selecting the floor destination, he clicked a button on his wrist guard, signalling Astrid and the others that they were in position.

The elevator doors opened, revealing a small cluster of communications officers working and typing on their holoboards and computers. Toothless rolled over and connected to a terminal, and shut off the alarm systems. Hiccup sent a quick nod to Snotlout, and they began blasting the imperials.

A small scuffle broke out, and soon ended with the imperials unconscious, and luckily, a distant explosion caught the attention of the rest of the guards outside. Probably the work of the twins. A second explosion rang out. Definitely the work of the twins.

Snotlout got behind a terminal, and pointed the blaster at the door.

Astrid's voice came over the commlink in the helmet. "Hiccup, it's time." He took off the stormtrooper helmet, and slid the 'Shadow' helmet on.

"Alright Bud, patch me in."

Toothless gave two short blips, and a beep.

"Shadow, you're on the screen." Astrid stated, using Hiccup's alter-ego name.

000 The city plaza 000

The screens on the walls fizzed and blacked out, then the image reappeared, displaying Hiccup in his mask. Many of the humans and other aliens around Astrid began whispering and murmuring to each other in awe.

The twins flanked her sides, and the three of them watched the screen together.

With his mask on, Hiccup's slightly nasally voice dropped into a calm but dark pitch. "Today… is Empire day. The big day for celebrations, but what are we celebrating? An Empire built on lies? For the past few years we have suffered at the hands of imperials. Have you heard of the genocides of Geonosis? Of Lasan? Or perhaps the Jedi Purge. The Empire has built itself on the toils of others, exploiting entire systems for people, wealth, resources."

Hiccup continued. "People across the galaxy have called us terrorists, with no reason... no understanding of our position in the galaxy. They were fed propaganda, spreading lies about us, and those of us with similar goals, and drag our names in the streets. I assure you, my friends and I are not terrorists, we are freedom fighters, patriots, brothers and sisters in arms!"

Many head nods, and a few fist pumps in the air, the crowd was receiving the message well.

Hiccup continued. "Do not allow the Empire to continue ruling over your lives! Resist and take back what is rightfully yours!" His voice turned grim. "I am not saying this fight will be easy, the road ahead of us will be difficult." The sounds of lightsabers whooshing in the background grabbed everyone's attention. A green and purple blade flashed behind Hiccup, blocking two red blades. "Ryker, Viggo. How lovely to meet you." Everyone watched in awe, a few of them shouting 'he's a jedi!' They traded strikes, parrying and blocking, and lashing out or counterattacking. Another figure stepped into the screen, brandishing a vibroblade knife. Snotlout began to attack Ryker, allowing Hiccup to focus on Viggo.

Astrid quickly spoke into the commlink. "Fishlegs, new rendezvous point, meet us at the comm tower, Snotlout and Hic are in trouble."

Tuffnut snickered behind her. "Hic? What is that, a new nickname for your boyfriend?"

Astrid blushed, and promptly punched him across the jaw. "He's not my boyfriend!"

"Not yet!" Ruff teased.

Hiccup shouted from the comm tower. "We have the will to fight! We have the will to win! The Empire can no longer silence us! Resist and unite for freedom! Unite for peace!" Viggo destroyed the transmitter, cutting off the words had an effect on the crowd, and cheering erupted, giving Astrid and the twins to slip away and steal imperial speeder bikes.

Upon arriving, they saw Toothless burst out of the highest window, using his leg thrusters to land safely. Shortly after, they saw Snotlout sprint out of the front door, blasting a stormtrooper on the way out.

"Where's Hiccup!?" Astrid shouted, withdrawing her blaster pistol.

Hiccup jumped out of the tower, followed by the two inquisitors.

Hiccup landed using the force to soften the landing, and threw off the stormtrooper helmet and put his Shadow helmet on. He withdrew his sabers, activating the blades to engage the inquisitors in combat. A dropship landed nearby, and Agent Eret stepped out, flanked by stormtroopers.

"Hold them off, I'll handle these two!" Hiccup shouted, lunging at Viggo.

Ruff and Tuff immediately threw thermal detonators at the imperials, causing them to scatter. Astrid fired her blaster, injuring a few stormtroopers. A firefight broke out around Hiccup and the Grimborn brothers, and occasionally they deflected a blaster shot off to the side.

The Deadly Nadder flew over them, and Heather used the bottom turret to destroy the dropship before gaining speed again to loop around. Fishlegs landed the ship behind a short wall, giving some amount of cover for the gang.

Viggo gained the upper hand on Hiccup, and forced him back towards the stormtroopers, separating him from the crew. He knew what was happening, and as long as the others made it out… he'd be okay. He didn't want them to see him in a few moments. He lost his balance, and his lightsabers were knocked out of his hands while trying to block an endless onslaught of attacks.

Ryker gut punched Hiccup, causing him to fall to the ground, and kicked him, surely breaking at least two ribs. Viggo held his saber to Hiccup's neck. "Yield, Shadow, you've lost."

Behind the mask, Hiccup's eyes turned to slits, and with a force push he rolled away from them, giving himself some space. He pulled his lightsabers back to him, and activated them when the stormtroopers turned their blasters to him. From the ship, he looked like a blur of green and purple, slicing and jabbing, up down left right in and out, he slashed his lightsabers, twirling them in nearly every direction as he deflected the shots of the stormtroopers and parried the inquisitors' blades.

As he continued slashing with the lightsabers, he formed plasma blasts around his hands, giving him a deathly aura as he attacked everything in sight. Lightning and plasma arced from his wrist, empowering the lightsabers and striking the closest objects as the lightning became irregular and began jumping around him. The Grimborn brothers jumped back, letting the stormtroopers try to gun him down.

The gang watched in awe as he jumped into the air, curling in on himself and surrounding himself in an orb, and then releasing the energy, vaporizing the stormtroopers nearest to him and throwing everything outwards from him. Noticing that agent Eret was unconscious and the two inquisitors' armor were steaming, he took a safe bet and sprinted towards the ship, and jumped aboard as Fishlegs lifted off the ground.

Heather and Astrid met him in the cargo bay, where he blacked out.

"Ruff, get Hiccup's bed ready, we're bringing him up." Heather stated into the commlink.

Her voice came over the commlink. "What happened? Is he okay?"

Astrid ripped the armor off of him, and listened to his quickened heartbeat and shallow breaths. She pressed two fingers around his chest. "He's got three broken ribs, and an abnormal heartbeat. He passed out from overexertion."

"Alright, the room is ready, you can bring him in, Tuff and Snot are bringing a stretcher." Ruff stated.

After Snotlout and Tuffnut moved Hiccup to his room, Ruff patched him up, and connected an oxygen mask to him, and after a few breaths he began breathing normally again.

Astrid had taken the controls once again, allowing Fishlegs to monitor communication data from the surrounding systems. Heather was in the copilot seat, keeping an eye on the scanners.

"Do you think it worked?" Heather asked quietly.

Fishlegs looked up from his monitor. "I think it did, I'm reading reports of citizen unrest in the Archipelago system, as well as other smaller systems. And I'm hearing that nearby rebel cells are also helping the cause."

"That's nice and all, but we need somewhere to stay until Hiccup recovers, I don't want him in the field with his injuries." Astrid said, her mind flashing a picture of Hiccup's battered body.

"Soon enough, we'll have the Berkian fleet to assist us, and we won't have to run away from a fight. I just hope that day comes sooner than later." Fishlegs admitted, feeling a bit uneasy with how often they've run into the same enemies.

"There's no doubt every imperial in this sector will be looking for us, how about we go back to that one planet… Maridun? We can rest there, and by now the imperials are probably gone." Heather said.

"Fishlegs, what do you think?" Astrid asked.

"I think that place is our safest bet, not much was on that planet, so we'll have to be careful with transmissions." He replied.

"Alright Heather, set course for Maridun." Astrid stated, readying a hand on the hyperdrive lever.

"Course plotted, ready for jump, Astrid." Heather looked up from the controls, and saw the stars around them shift into a continuous blue blur.


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer : Dreamworks owns everything

This is here for clarity reasons : Rebels - 1 Venator, 2 Pelta class ships (relief aid ships), 4 Z-95 squadrons, 1 A-wing squad : Empire - 1 Victory II, 2 Arquitens, 3 Tie fighter squadrons, 1 tie bomber squadron

AN: Updates for this are going to be rare, maybe once a month or something like that. I'm focusing on finishing FotS and HH.

"The war left scars on everyone, but not all of them can be seen."

Chapter Eight : Rendezvous

"Sir, their shields are down!" An officer said. The bridge was full of activity, with officers of every rank and job description running about directing a section of the ship like a well oiled machine.

"All starboard cannons, fire at will!" A gruff voice shouted. "Focus on the hardpoints!" The Venator's main cannons locked aim, and released a volley towards an Arquitens cruiser, punching through the shields and destroying it.

"Sir! An Imperial boarding party has landed in the starboard hangar."

"Order all available foot soldiers to repel the enemy. Gobber, how about we go say hello."

"Right with you Stoick, can't wait 'til I show te bucketheads meh new toy!" Gobber replied with a jovial grin. He was a two limbed Berkian with one prosthetic hand and leg, but his prosthetic hand was able to be switched out with other attachments. Gobber clicked on a wrist rocket attachment with a smirk.

When they arrived at the hangar, they saw two more Berkians loading a repeating blaster cannon. "Bucket, Mulch, with me!" Stoick bellowed.

"Aye General!" They shouted in unison, picking up their blaster rifles from the floor, and followed Stoick and Gobber.

The rebel forces in the hangar watched the four of them charge the stormtroopers that were behind crates. Stoick shouted a war cry and jumped into the stormtroopers, quickly dispatching each one with his vibro-warhammer.

Four groups of five Z-95 headhunters, and a group of three A-wings were combatting tie fighters and tie bombers. The Berkian fleet was locked in a space battle above a planet in the Archipelago system named Punjam Hy Loo.

After several weeks of fighting, they had managed to push the Empire away from the inner planets of the system, and now they were liberating other planets. This battle, however, was crucial for the people of the Archipelago because there was a shipyard above the planet. If the Alliance was able to control that shipyard, they'd be able to build new ships, and repair old ones.

Currently, the Alliance was a group of ragtag militia regiments from Berk. They hoped to gain more numbers, but the Empire had a strong grip on the galaxy.

Stoick's commlink beeped to life. "General, Imperial bombers have changed targets… they're going after the relief ships!"

He scowled, charging towards the transport while ordering, "Blue Leader, intercept the bombers." Stoick swung his warhammer, knocking away a group of stormtroopers before turning to Gobber. "Prepare a squad to board the arquitens."

A squadron of Z-95's broke away from the main battle. "Copy that, Sir! We're on them right now." The five fighters followed four tie bombers into the atmosphere, and they were met with a sight of vertically hanging cities. Two Pelta class transport ships were docked to the city's main spaceport. In truth, every pilot thought the view was beautiful, but they were in a battle. "Watch your fire." Blue leader warned, "weapons hot!"

They engaged the bombers, scoring hits on the bombers' engines and they exploded in balls of blue and green fire. When they reentered the space battle, the pilots saw the arquitens being manipulated by the Venator's tractor beam. Several Berkian warriors, wearing complete sets of tribal armor and using donated (stolen) blaster rifles, began slicing the portside airlock.

Onboard the Imperial flagship, a Victory II class cruiser, the commander was requesting reinforcements. "Admiral Frollo, we can't hold out much longer. The Berkian fleet has withered our resources, and we have taken extensive damage to our hull." The commander, a woman, had short blond hair and was wearing a black captain's suit.

A tall lanky and old man stood in a hologram transmission. "Recall your forces and make your retreat. I hold you personally responsible for your defeat, Commander Wing." The captain gulped, not liking the sound of that, but nodded.

"Yes Sir." The transmission ended, and she turned to another officer. "Recall our ships, and set hyperdrive coordinates for Fondor."

The Headhunters trailed behind the tie fighters, herding them away from the Berkian relief transports. The Imperial fighters landed quickly, and the Victory II cruiser turned slowly and made the jump to hyperspace.

Stoick was the first to cheer, seeing through the Victory cruiser vanish from the battlefield. His commlink activated again. "General, our forces have captured an Arquitens cruiser."

He replied immediately. "Good, take the prisoners to the holding cells, I want to know what they know. And contact Major Mogadon, we need to know his status."

"Yes Sir."

Stoick turned away from the hangar bay doors and began to walk back to the bridge. "So how many did ye git?" Gobber had caught up to him, limping slightly because of his prosthetic.

"Fourteen, you?"

"Twenty!" Gobber laughed. "You owe me a drink, Stoick!" Stoick grinned, looking forward to the impending celebration.

They arrived to the bridge, and the other officers cheered their victories and saluted Stoick. "At ease, Men… and women." A faint 'Ye got that right!' came from other side of the bridge, causing a round of chuckles. "Sorry Commander Hofferson."

"General Stoick, Colonel Mogadon is waiting." The officer said, and Stoick nodded, following him to the comm room.

A hologram of a tall, large man with an eye patch and peg leg as his right leg appeared on the holotable. "General Stoick." His voice was gruff, and the man saluted.

"Colonel Mogadon, I trust you have news?" Stoick asked. Mogadon nodded, and the transmission was opened to a third member. Another figure stepped onto the projection, a militia soldier who removed his helmet.

"General Stoick, I'd like you to meet Gunnar, of Dragon Company." Gunnar saluted, and Stoick smiled. Dragon Company were a highly regarded company of the 329th Fury Regiment.

"At ease, soldier, what is your rank?"

"Captain, Sir, my troops and I disobeyed Order 66, and went into hiding after seeing the temple destroyed…" Gunnar looked down. "I'm… sorry for your loss, Sir. I should've done more to help Commander Heather." The General nodded, and Gunnar elaborated a little more. "She never did trust the clones after Commander Hiccup…" He trailed off, but the message was clear.

"About that, General, there was something else." Mogadon interjected. "Cadet, play the holovid."

Stoick heard a faint 'yessir' before a holovid appeared next to Mogadon and Gunnar on the holotable. "What is this, Mogadon?" The video showed several stormtroopers being cut down by a cloaked figure. There were other figures in the background, and Stoick was able to distinguish the males from the females rather easily.

"Enhance transmission, colorize." Mogadon ordered, and the holovid gained color and Stoick recognized his daughter, Heather Haddock, from wanted posters and bounty hunter terminals. "Our spies took this holovid on Ord Mantell. We have reason to believe that the captain of the ship is Astrid Hofferson.

"Commander Hofferson's daughter." Stoick murmured, intrigued by the new information. "See if you can contact her, arrange a rendezvous."

000

It had been five days since the fight, and Hiccup still hadn't woken up yet. The crew was worried sick, but none more so than Astrid. The Deadly Nadder and her crew were still on Maridun, waiting for their crewmate to awaken. She was in the medbay, sitting next to him while he slept. "Why can't you wake up, Hiccup?" She asked in a whisper, and scooted away when she heard footsteps from around the corridor.

Heather stepped into the medbay. "No change?"

Astrid shook her head. "None... how's the ship doing?"

"Ruff and Tuff have done engine and hyperdrive maintenance, and Fishlegs and Snotlout are done with the cannons." Heather put her hand on Astrid's shoulder. "Are you okay? You seem out of it."

"I'll be fine, Heather." She said firmly, standing up and brushing Heather's hand off.

Fishlegs stood in the doorway, looking like he had run through half the ship. "Captain, transmission from the Archipelago System." He glanced at Heather and gave a nod and a small smile.

"Alright, Legs. Thanks." Astrid walked out of the room, passing Fishlegs on the way out.

"She has it bad for him." He commented.

Heather smiled. "Yeah…"

Astrid's voice came over the intercom. "I heard that! Everyone, on the bridge now!" Within seconds, the six were in the lounge, standing around the holotable. Toothless had gone into the medbay to keep an eye on Hiccup.

Colonel Mogadon appeared on the holotable. "Captain Hofferson." Astrid saluted. "At ease, Captain. You and your crew are to rendezvous with the main fleet in the Archipelago system immediately. The seven crew members of the Deadly Nadder have been requested for a meeting with the general. Colonel Mogadon, out." The transmission ended.

They stood in silence for a moment. "Heather, set coordinates for Berk. Fishlegs, you're flying." Astrid ordered, then left the room, heading to her quarters.

"Is it just me, or is the captain acting weird." Tuffnut asked, earning nods from the others. Heather and Fishlegs left the lounge, heading to the cockpit. And finally, the others went back to their quarters to sleep.

Hiccup remained unconscious, yet his vitals and mental power fluctuated every few minutes.

He was in the swamp again, and he looked around, checking to make sure he was in the same spot. "...Gothi?" He called out tentatively.

"Oh quit yer yappin' I'm gettin' there." A tiny frail voice said from behind. Hiccup turned around, and saw Gothi climbing up to sit on a large root. He held out his hand and she took it gratefully, giving her more support to make the final push to sit on the root.

"What is it with swamps? Why not like… anywhere else?" Hiccup asked, swatting a mosquito.

She didn't answer his question. "You need to wake up and teach Heather. Both of you will need your skills to survive this difficult time."

"I'm not a jedi anymore though. I was expelled from the Order." Hiccup said, shrugging his shoulders and throwing his arms in the air.

"To be a jedi is to follow the Jedi way, no force-wielder needs the title to be a jedi."

Hiccup nodded, and crossed his arms. "I'll continue her teachings."

Gothi smiled, and nodded. "I hope one day the Order will be rebuilt. Return to your origins, Hiccup."

Hiccup slowly blinked his eyes open, and felt a throbbing pain in his chest and stomach. He looked around, realizing he was in the medical bay. He groaned, and shifted to the edge of the cot, and sat up, clutching his side.

His vision blurred, and he heard… Toothless? A short series of blips and whoops were coming from the astromech. "H-hey, Bud." He reached an arm out and rubbed the astromech's dome.

Hiccup looked down at himself, seeing his bare torso, lightly scarred from previous battles. He was wearing pajama pants, with the left side rolled up to his shin. He pulled his prosthetic from the corner with the force, and after attaching it, he rose to his feet.

The two moved towards the door, opening it and stepping out into the corridor. To his left were the crew quarters, and to the right led him to the cargo bay, then to the cockpit.

He turned right, and after a few seconds of walking, he stood before the cockpit door and pressed the button, sliding it open quickly. Heather and Fishlegs were both facing forward, but heard the door open.

"Uhh… hey." Hiccup said, startling both of them. Heather shrieked in surprise, turning around and nearly jumped into his arms, giving him a fierce hug. "Ow-ow, Heather, too tight!" He gasped . She let go, and Fishlegs stepped forward and shook his hand.

"Nice to see you awake." The large man said, then sat down again. He activated the intercom system, "we're dropping into the Archipelago system, Captain we need you in here."

"The Archipelago System?" Hiccup asked, and before Fishlegs could answer, the door slid open, revealing Astrid in her normal attire. "Captain." He greeted her.

Her normally straight face grew into a smile, and she punched his shoulder hard. "That's for scaring me." She said, then tugged him forward and kissed his cheek. His mind blanked, not knowing what to do, so he stood there stupidly until Heather cleared her throat awkwardly. "That's for… everything else." She said quietly, then brushed past him.

The ship left hyperspace with a clap, and the hum of the sublight engines grew louder as they zipped past a few asteroids. Astrid sat in the pilot's seat, and clicked on the transmitter. "Deadly Nadder to Rumblehorn, do you read? Over."

"Reading you loud and clear, Deadly Nadder. Over." The ship slowed as they flew around a planet. The venator, the Rumblehorn, was above the planet. The four stared at it with wide eyes as they took in the green and red symbols of the Berkian fleet. Gifted to Berk after single handedly defending the Archipelago system from Confederacy invaders, it was still running strong, but now defending the system against Imperial invaders.

"Rumblehorn, Deadly Nadder requesting permission to land." Astrid responded after a moment, static came through from the other side. Hiccup caught sight of two more ships near the Rumblehorn, and a third at the docking clamps on fire.

"Permission granted, portside hangar clear for arrival." Astrid pushed the throttle forward slightly, taking them past the large cruiser before turning around. As they lined up with the hangar bay, she slowed the ship down, making careful adjustments and maneuvering when needed.

They landed without issue, and met the others in the cargobay. Tuffnut pressed the button to lower the cargo ramp. Astrid stood first, with Hiccup to her left, Heather to her right, Fishlegs behind her, then the twins and finally Snotlout behind him. It would be an understatement to say they were surprised.

There were ten rows of twelve soldiers each wearing black, gray, and red modular armor, each standing at attention with blaster rifles at their sides. Heather recognized the insignias on the shoulder pauldrons to be the Dragon Company's insignia. A black dragon with the tail wrapped around itself. Some of them were wearing balaclavas, cloth face masks that covered the entire face, except for the eyes, and all were wearing helmets that extended behind their heads with visors that could be swept downwards to provide protection for the eyes.

One of them stepped out of line, and lifted his helmet, an old militia helmet, revealing his face to the seven who had stepped down the boarding ramp. "Gunnar!?" Heather shouted in surprise, drawing bewildered looks from her crewmates. "H-how?"

"The Empire disbanded all clone battalions, including the militia corps." Gunnar said, then gestured to the other soldiers. "The men stayed with me, and we joined the Rebellion, hoping to restore the Republic."

Hiccup could sense a tinge of jealousy from Fishlegs, but didn't think much of it as two gigantic men entered the hangar. One of them had two prosthetics, and the other had a magnificent red beard. Gunnar turned around and saluted. "General." Stoick looked the group up and down, easily towering above them. "We are ready to begin our assault."

"Begin the assault, Commander. Contact me when the capital has been liberated. You know your orders." The General said, before turning to the Deadly Nadder's party. "Who is in charge of this crew?"

"I am Astrid Hofferson, and this my crew, Hiccup and Heather Haddock, Ruffnut and Tuffnut Thorston, Fishlegs Ingerman, and Snotlout Jorgenson."

Stoick grinned. "Do you know my name?"

"General Stoick the Vast." She answered. The man next to Stoick had a bright and jovial smile, looking eagerly to Stoick like they were sharing secrets. To her surprise, Stoick shook his head.

"No. My real title, and name, is Chief Stoick 'The Vast' Haddock... And I am your father."

AP tests are coming up.

I'm not sure if I'm going to continue writing, either. I have so many ideas in my head but whenever I get around to putting them on my screen, like if you guys are following my tumblr (same name as my FF name) then you'd have seen an idea about hiccup being Odin's Champion, yeah I haven't made much progress with it.

I want to continue writing. It is a good hobby for me, but I kinda screwed myself over by uploading everything whenever I started. Now I'm stuck with finishing stuff I don't even have docs to.


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer : Dreamworks owns everything, and Disney owns the starwars universe

….I forgot my login….

Warning for violence, and some gore.

" _Death is a natural part of life. Rejoice for those around you who transform into the force."_

Chapter Nine : The Liberation of Punjam Hy Loo

"Chief, we have entered the upper atmosphere, I'm dispatching squads Terror 1-2 and Terror 1-3 to assist Colonel Mogadon. The rest of my men will locate and secure imperial points of interest. How copy - Over." Gunnar was inside an LAAT with his own team, they were standing with blasters at the ready.

"Solid copy, Terror Actual." Static came through the speaker. "Fury, Pr-ed w-th ob-ec-ive."

"Chief, reading you two by five, say again - Over." Gunnar turned towards his radioman. "Boost our signal."

"The clouds are too thick, Commander, the signal would be too weak to make it through the electrical storm."

"We're on our own for now then. Contact the other squads."

"Yes Sir, patching you into platoon net." The radioman dialed the frequency of the transceiver on his back and gave a thumbs up.

"Terror 1-1, this is Terror Actual, how copy."

"Reading loud and clear Terror Actual, send it."

"I want your squad on the ground now. Assist in any firefights you can and locate the Queen. She has been missing for some months, Break." The transmission cut short, and started again a moment later. "Intel suggests Her Highness is being held in a prison on the surface. You know what to do from there."

"Affirmative, deploying now."

"GO GO GO!" A rebel soldier screamed, urging his squadmates to push onwards to the enemy position. They were in a valley, separated from immediate reinforcements. Blaster fire erupted like fireworks, sending bursts of red and blue light throughout the evening dimness. Giant trees, draped in vines like extravagant dresses of brown and green, stood proud and tall in the midst of the skirmish.

The heavy clanking of a mechanical monster disturbed the ground. Small pebbles jumped about, drawing the attention of a terrified recruit. He tugged the sleeve of a heavy blaster gunner beside him urgently. "What do you want?!" He looked where the recruit was pointing, and finally felt the ground shake below him. "Oh shit…" He muttered, and looked at the recruit again.

Then came the unmistakable whirring of machinery and cannons powering up. The whistling of cannon fire pierced the ears of the soldiers on the ground as stormtroopers began to push them back. One of the towering trees fell, creating a great divide between the two forces.

Four enormous metal legs became apparent to the rebels as they looked upwards into the shimmering leaves, and the glint of the sun on the cockpit screen several meters above them passed over them as if they were ants. A war cry was sounded out from behind the two men, a cry of desperation and inspiration. They looked back in shock as another group of their rebel comrades were caught in the open by blaster fire.

Five of the eight went down immediately. Cut down to bits by unrelenting blaster fire. The last three managed to make it to insignificant cover, only to have it blasted to bits by the walking behemoth. A few milliseconds later they screamed as a metal foot came down on top of them.

The blaster gunner and the recruit watched on in misery. The recruit, a boy no older than eighteen, bent over and hurled on the spot. But, in the process of bending over, a stray blaster shot hit him in the neck, burning through the soft flesh and scorching the neckline of the coat he was wearing. Blood and vomit splattered, and the body of the recruit fell forward.

"Squads one and two: Advance!" A stormtrooper commanded, and the gunner heard the somewhat robotic voice. Across the clearing, across the bloodstained grass that belonged to a planet he'd never been to before, he prepared to ambush the stormtroopers.

He had a job to do, no matter the cost.

Another howling cry rang into the air. The gunner commandeered the repeating blaster again, he held the trigger down and sprayed down a hot trail of blaster fire toward the stormtroopers. "FOR THE ALLIANNNCE!" He shouted at the top of his lungs.

Other stormtroopers returned fire, focusing on his position. The barricade they had put up around the gun protected him from most of the blaster fire. He thought he was alone.

He wasn't. A hand patted his shoulder, and he spared a panicked glance to see a helmeted soldier wearing a balaclava. "You're done here. Stay behind us." The helmeted soldier eyed the surrounding skyline and spotted the gigantic walker that had walked off. He raised his wrist, and spoke into the comm, "Terror Actual, Terror 1-1: requesting close air support on an AT-AT near my position. Grid Reference 039054."

The gunner's mouth hung open.

Static came through for a moment. "Terror 1-1, Terror Actual, Blue leader is en route to target location - Prep for ordnance." The two soldiers waited, and they heard the sonic boom of Blue Leader's Z-95 as it dived on the armored walker, and heard the whistling screeching of the concussion missiles as they were launched towards the walker.

 _shhhHHBWOOMM_

The missiles struck a perfect hit on the neck and a front leg of the machine, resulting in it being blown in half while collapsing to the jungle floor. The remainder of the Empire's air-garrison, a mere dozen tie fighters, flew after the headhunters. Their screaming ion engines filled the air with noise, drowning out the sounds of blaster fire and people's voices. The helmeted soldier spoke into the commlink, "Perfect hit, confirmed elimination of target, Blue Leader."

"Copy that Terror 1-1."

The soldier peeked out of cover, raising his blaster rifle. A red flash made him drop behind cover again. He breathed in sharply, and turned the corner while firing three shots in quick succession. "Who are you?"

A few more soldiers in armor came up to him, covering each other's movement throughout the trees in the jungle. "Don't worry about it. Get to the exfil site." The soldier didn't wait for a reply, instead signaling the rest of his team to move forward.

"FORWAAARRD!" Streaks of red filled the jungles atmosphere as stormtroopers started moving towards them, their bolts of plasma eating away at the bark of their cover.. The headhunters flew overhead again, chasing down the last of the tie fighters, before engaging dropships that were deploying more stormtroopers. A thermal detonator landed near the rebels, and one of them lunged toward it to hurl it away. "Alpha Team, take the right side, Bravo Team, take left!" There was no verbal response, but the eight men with the leader separated into four men groups.

"Terror 1-1 this is Ground Command, How copy?" the transmitter came to life once again, and the squad leader answered, "Terror 1-1 Reading five-by-five, go for transmission."

"Be advised: More hostiles have entered your area. Inbound from the northwest of your position."

"Solid copy, Ground Command." The squad leader spotted the bucketheads approaching, and shouted to his team "ENGAGE!" Blue streaks of plasma zipped through the stormtroopers' ranks, effectively eliminating most of them in the first volley of shots.

"Contacts, northwest bearing 335! I'm counting seven of them!"

A supply frigate passed over them, signaling the battle above their heads was over. There were cheers from the rebel soldiers as they pressed on in their attack, fending off waves and waves of Imperial stormtroopers and eventually making it to the carcass of the AT-AT.

"Alpha team, clear the walker!"

Four men stacked up against the hatch of the behemoth, "Wilco - Breacher, start slicing the hatch!" The team leader commanded.

Within a minute, they opened the hatch, tossed a stun grenade in, and took the crew captive. "AT-AT has been cleared, Actual."

"Good to hear, mark it on the map for the scavenger team."

The rain started, thick and heavy in sheets as the skies darkened above them. One by one, the soldiers threw ponchos on to keep themselves dry. Slowly, the blasterfire halted and the only sounds heard were the onslaught of rain and the rumbling thunder in the distance.

"Terror 1-1 this is Terror Actual, requesting SITREP."

"Terror Actual this is Terror 1-1, we have disabled a - Break." He turned towards his squad, "what was that walker called?"

One of the crewman from the AT-AT spoke up. "AT-AT"

"Thanks." He clicked the radio on again, "Terror 1-1 disabled an AT-AT, crew captured, squad is ready for next objective."

"Proceed with next objective, 1-1. Sending Queen's location now."

"Copy that, Actual, We'll get her."

* * *

"What. Happened."

"Sir, the Hooligan forces overwhelmed our position, if we had reinfor-" Commander Wings' voice stopped short, and a hand rose to her throat.

"I did not ask for excuses, Commander. What. Happened." Heavy boots clunked on the metal floor of the bridge, the figure stepping into view. The Commander gagged and was released from the grip.

Gasping for air, she rasped, "They targeted my support fleet, captured an arquitens cruiser and crippled my shields. They withered down my fleet quickly without suffering significant losses." She looked up into blazing yellow eyes. "All my squadrons were destroyed. The formation was broken and I lost a great many men today."

"You have much to learn, Commander Wing. Return to your quarters."

Commander Wing looked down once again, but rose to her feet. "Yes Sir."

The doors opened and closed behind her. "Who is the second in command of this fleet?"

"I am, Sir."

The man who answered was appraised. "What is your name, Captain?"

"Captain Throk, Sir."

"Conduct repairs and send for me when they are complete, I will be on by ship."

"Yes Sir."

The cloaked man left the bridge, and headed towards the lifts. Sighing, he brushed off his cloak gently. The door opened swiftly, and he stepped aboard the lift and pressed the button to take him to the hanger deck. The doors closed, and he felt his stomach slowly rise into his chest. He listened to the Imperial March play as he descended into the starship and closed his eyes.

The lift stopped before he expected it to, and he opened his eyes to see Commander Wing board the lift, rigid in posture but he felt the guilt and fear coursing through her.

 _Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale._ "Why are you not in your quarters, Commander Wing?" She stopped breathing for a moment, then answered.

"I was heading to the mess hall, Sir."

"Oh." Silence… "I understand your pain, Commander." Commander Wing spared a glance at him. "Learn from your mistakes, and don't repeat them, Commander. I see your potential… don't prove me wrong."

"Yes Sir." The lift doors opened, and she stepped off the lift and turned around to face him.

"I instructed Captain Throk to conduct repairs and to notify me of their completion. In the meantime, I will be on my ship. Goodbye, Commander Wing - I suspect we will be working closely in the future."

* * *

I'mmm baaaackkkk…


End file.
